Spider-Man: The Remnant Webslinger
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: (AU) Aaron Armistice was an average kid who got bullied constantly until a genetically-altered spider bite changed his life forever. After suffering a heartbreaking loss, he dedicates his life to protect the innocent and defeat the wicked... as the Spectacular Spider-Man! (Rated T for now, may bump up at a later date) (Volume 1: Rising)
1. I Am Spider-Man: Part 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a new crossover project between Spider-Man and RWBY. Now to point out, the Spider-Man in this story is an OC but think of him as the Peter Parker of the story. Villains are still debatable but they will be Spider-Man related at least.**

 **This is set in an AU of RWBY where there are no Grimm but there are still problems with Humans and Faunus relations.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Spider-Man or RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Spider-Man: The Remnant Webslinger**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Call me, Spider-Man! Part 1

* * *

 **Vale**

* * *

A young man released a sigh as he sat on the edge of a rooftop, the wind blowing past his body, dressed in a strange costume.

It seemed to be a form-fitting red and blue spandex suit with the material seemingly looking as if it were made out of some sort of metal. There were black web-like designs all around the suit with a black spider insignia on the center of his chest. A large red version of the spider was on his back, contrasting with the blue. He wore a mask that had white lens eyes that were outlined in black around them while small web-like folds were stitched to his forearm and his hip like they were used for gliding. His eyes and the black insignia on his chest glowed a soft blue almost as if they had built-in lights.

The mask was currently pulled up to his nose, revealing white skin, as he ate a ham and cheese sandwich, enjoying the view of the city all around him.

"Ah, it's days like this that makes the world go round." The young man grinned, munching on his lunch. "Now if only the rest of Humanity that hated Faunus would open their eyes already."

Shrugging, the costumed figure downed the rest of his sandwich before pulling the mask over his chin which sealed up around the neck as if the suit were alive.

"Well, break time's over." Standing up, the young man dived off the building before aiming his wrist at another building then pressed his middle and ring fingers to his palm.

 _Thwip_

A strand of web shot out, latching onto the building, and letting the figure swing past it as he released it while performing an acrobatic flip. He lets out another strand with his other hand and began swinging through the city.

"Yahoo!" The Spectacular Spider-Man whooped loudly as he swung through his city of Vale.

Humans and Faunus alike looked up to see the web-slinger zip through the air. Some looked at him in awe while others looked afraid.

Releasing another strand of webbing, Spider-Man ran across the side of a building while firing a few ropes to pull him along faster before he jumped off, grabbed a flag pole, and used it to swing himself forward so he may fire another web line.

"Hah! Who needs a car when you can travel like this!" Spider-Man releases the webbing, letting himself perform a Christ pose for a few seconds then righted himself as he shot another line.

A tingling sensation in his head caused him to focus as it nudged him to look down at an alley where two guys seemed to be harassing a woman.

The webhead narrowed his eyes, the lens actually narrowing as well. "Time to go to work." He zips towards the muggers quietly.

"Give us all your lien, Faunus bitch!" One of the thugs growled, holding a butterfly knife near the woman's throat.

"HELP!" The Faunus cried out. She was pretty in her own right with brown hair that reached her neck and green eyes with a pair of dog ears on her head.

Her cries went unheard of from the public while the second mugger rummaged through the woman's purse.

"Shut up! No one's gonna help some Faunus trash!" The first mugger holding the knife narrowed his eyes until a strand of webbing attached to his hand then yanked him away from the Faunus, sending him crashing into a trash can.

The second mugger dropped the bag in shock, the Faunus woman mimicking his actions as Spider-Man glanced down at the criminal with folded arms while his feet stayed attached to the walls. "Hope I'm not interrupting a lover's quarrel. But I just can't help the fact that the pretty lady here doesn't want to go out with you."

"You're that spider freak!" The second mugger exclaimed until a glob of webbing stuck to his mouth, sealing it shut.

"Tsk, tsk, did you kiss your mother with that mouth?" The webslinger quibbed.

The criminal tried to get the gunk off his face but it left him wide open for a red foot, striking him directly in the jaw and rendering him unconscious.

Spider-Man used this chance to drag the two muggers together and strung them up against the wall with his web fluid. "There. Now stay there and think about what you've done until the police get here." He turned on his heel, picked up the purse, and held it out to the woman. "Here you go, ma'am. You dropped this."

The Faunus cautiously took her handbag back then looked at the costumed hero gratefully. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's what I do." He smiled underneath his mask then he gave her a salute and shot a webline at a building. "Call the police and tell them that Spidey sends them a gift." With that said, he swung off, leaving the woman by herself.

Hard to believe that it's been six months since he started his lone mission as Spider-Man. It's like it was only yesterday that he was just a normal teenager with average days and average problems.

* * *

 **Six Months Ago**

* * *

Crimson red eyes open as sunlight strikes the young face of a sixteen-year-old boy with raven black hair that fell to his shoulders, pale skin, and a sharp face.

"Man… I hate Mondays…" The boy muttered as he slowly got out of bed, put on a pair of wire-frame glasses, and walked over to his bathroom.

After a few minutes, the boy exits the bathroom in a pair of blue jean pants with a towel on his head as he feverishly rubs his hair to dry it off.

The boy sighs as he looks at his clock which read 6:45 AM. "Man, I really hate Mondays especially when it's on my birthday."

"Aaron, breakfast is ready!" A woman's voice shouted from his closed door.

"I'll be there in a minute, mom." The boy known as Aaron told his mother as he slipped on a black t-shirt, a red hooded jacket, and red boots with black straps as he grabbed a book bag and left his bedroom.

After making his way downstairs, Aaron entered the kitchen to see a woman in her early-thirties with long silver hair, crimson red eyes, and pale skin. She wore a white blouse, a blue skirt, and white heeled shoes. Overall she was a beautiful woman that would make any man fall head over heels for her.

"Morning, mom," Aaron greeted.

The woman turns around and gives her son a warm smile. "Good morning, sweetheart,"

Aaron smells the air and breaks out into a wide grin. "Oh man, is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and a glass of milk" Aaron's mother answered as she placed down a plate of toast before taking her seat at the table.

"Wow, mom, you are the best. You've just made my day seem brighter." The boy praised his mother as he began to eat his breakfast.

"Oh my, I knew I outdid myself in cooking but I didn't think you would praise me so much…" She trailed off with an embarrassed look on her face while Aaron continued to eat before he noticed the time as his eyes widened a fraction.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late for the bus!" The black-haired teen exclaimed in alarm before he quickly ate up his meal and ran to the front door. "Bye, mom, see you later!"

"Have a good day, sweetheart!" His mother called out with a smile.

After running out the door, Aaron almost missed the bus stop but managed to make it on time to meet up with his friends.

…Well, as many friends as he could get due to being a computer science nerd.

You see, Aaron Armistice was not a popular kid. Actually, he was pretty much a common boy that stuck with trying to get good grades and avoiding jocks that like to bully him.

"Well, if it isn't puny Aaron." An arrogant young man's voice mocked the ravenette. "I thought my punching bag wasn't gonna show."

The boy mentally sighed. The one who had just called him out was Cardin Winchester, resident bully, and all-time anti-Faunus protester. The jock is also captain of the football team along with his group of dimwitted friends.

"Come on, Cardin, it's my birthday. Can't you save the bullying for later?" Aaron frowned at the brunette. He and Cardin had never gotten along especially when he started middle school, the older boy was a major jerk. The raven-haired teen had no idea why Cardin always picked on him but it was hard to rein in his anger towards him and his flunkies.

"Oh, it's puny Aaron's birthday?" Cardin spoke in a voice that made it sound like he was speaking with a baby. "Then how about I give you my birthday present?"

"Dare I ask, what it is?" The young man deadpanned. It's not like he hadn't seen it before because of Cardin's reason for a birthday present would definitely be something bad.

The next thing he knew, Aaron was shoved to the ground with team CRDL towering over him, cracking their knuckles and leering down at him.

"Simple, a birthday beatdown," Cardin smirked, raising his fist ready to punch his victim… only to be stopped by a much stronger grip.

"Seriously, Winchester, can't you go one day without being a douche to everyone?" A young woman's voice taunted the boy.

Aaron's scarlet eyes laid upon a rather attractive girl about his age with long blonde hair that becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She also wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color, black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. An orange scarf, brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves and yellow symmetrical bracelets.

This was one of the most attractive girls in his class, Yang Xiao Long. She was the toughest girl in school, if not, the strongest. She had a thing for bad jokes and flirting with guys along with some teasing. There are also times in which that if anyone touched or damaged her hair… Oh, heaven help the poor soul who angered the dragon. Despite that, she was beautiful, kind, and… someone that Aaron had a slight crush on.

"This doesn't concern you, Xiao Long." Cardin hissed despite his brave face, he was in utter agony.

"Oh, I make it my concern when some stupid gorilla thought it was fun to pick on someone weaker than him." Yang's cheerful grin was a front which promised pain. "So you either go," She tightened her grip, a slight popping noise being heard as Cardin fell to one knee. "Or I start breaking your fingers."

Cardin glanced at his friends for help but even they backed away in terror. No one wanted to mess with the school's boxing champ especially when that someone could punch a guy's teeth in without any need for gloves. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" He pleaded, prompting the blonde to release the young man.

"Beat it," Yang growled, giving them the stink eye in which the four jocks stalked away while hissing under their breaths.

Aaron looked away in embarrassment. Why wouldn't he? He was just saved again by the same girl that he had liked since elementary school... Well, not the only girl but you get the idea.

"Doing alright there, Aaron?" Yang grinned down at him, offering her hand to the boy.

"Yeah, thanks again for the help." The ravenette sighed, taking the offered limb in question as the girl lifted him up to his feet. "Shouldn't you be walking Ruby to school?"

"Didn't you forget?" The blonde raised a delicate brow at the boy. "Ruby is starting her first year of high school right now."

"Huh?" The young man blinked a few times. "I didn't know. Where is she anyways?"

"She's on her way. Had to stop by to visit someone." Yang's expression seemed to deflate for a few seconds only to brighten right back up. "Still, Armistice, you need to defend yourself. You can't let guys like Cardin push you around like that."

Frowning, the young man looked away. "I know that. But sometimes standing up to a bully will always lead to a fight and I don't like to fight." He remarked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Yang didn't seem to like that answer but she figured that Aaron would figure out his problems one way or another. "Well, if you ever need any help then I'm always here to talk, Aaron."

"Sure, I got it. Thanks, Yang." He hoisted his backpack and stood in silence to wait for the bus.

Yang frowned, she always thought her friend would be more open during high school. The blonde girl remembered from her days in elementary school that Aaron was always bright and happy when they were younger. He was everyone's friend and he liked others as well but that all seemed to have changed when they were in middle school.

It was like Aaron went from cheerful and full of life to sullen and distant…

"Yang!" A higher, energetic voice broke through the awkward silence.

"Oh, hey Ruby!" The blonde smiled widely, waving at an approaching girl.

Said girl had black hair tinted red at the tips of her bangs with silver eyes and pale skin. Dressed in a black long-sleeved blouse, a red skirt, black stockings, and black combat boots with red soles and laces. On her back was a backpack, colored in the same scheme as her clothing with the added addition of a few wolf claw marks and puppy faced stickers.

Aaron remembered this girl from when he and Yang hung out as kids. This was the blonde's younger half-sister, Ruby Rose. To explain, Yang's birth mother left her dad when Yang was still a baby so her father married an old friend of his, a woman named Summer Rose, Ruby's birth mother. They were really happy and they welcomed Aaron into their lives like the son they never had. In all honesty, the colorful dysfunctional family was his second set of parents and siblings… even thought he still had his mom but no younger or older siblings.

"Hey, Aaron…" Ruby waved shyly at the boy, a faint bit of color on her pale cheeks that Yang seemed to notice.

"Oh? What's this? Is my baby sister crushing on Aaron?" The buxom blonde asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Y-Yang!?" The young girl exclaimed utterly embarrassed, her face glowing the same color as her hair dye.

Aaron chuckled after feeling his spirits lift a bit. "Okay, Yang, no need to tease your _baby_ sister." He added in.

The younger girl whined childishly just as the bus to their school arrived. The three teens entered the vehicle, opting to sit in the back of the bus with a few other kids as well.

Aaron sat in the single seat in the back while Yang and Ruby were in the seat next to him. The black-haired boy could make out several other teens his age, some of them human and a few of them Faunus.

He knew some of these kids as well. A blonde, scraggly guy named Jaune Arc. The ever hyper redhead, Nora Valkyrie and her best friend, the silent Lie Ren. The bookworm cat Faunus, Blake Belladonna. The ice queen and heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee. Then there's the beautiful and athletic Pyrrha Nikos, she's great at sports and she's a Class-A honor study.

Not really feeling the need to talk right now, Aaron took out his headphones and stuffed them in his ears then blasted the song _**'Red like Roses'**_ in his head. He leaned his head back to nap all the way to the school. Had he been awake for a few more seconds, he would've noticed the looks he was getting from Blake, Yang, and Ruby.

* * *

 **Beacon High School**

* * *

When the bus arrived at the school, all of the kids disembarked with Aaron following loosely behind. Once he stepped in through the front doors, the boy was met with the vice principal of Beacon: Glynda Goodwitch. It's no surprise that she's quite the bombshell, especially when over half the male population in the school has wet dreams about her. Though due to her icy, cold exterior barely anyone could get close to her. The only exclusion to that would be her favorite student, Aaron Armistice.

"Mister Armistice." Glynda nodded at the teenage boy with a barely noticeable grin.

"Miss Glynda, good morning." Aaron smiled softly, nodding in the older woman's general direction.

"I hear it's your birthday today." The woman said, folding her arms under her breasts.

The boy frowned but nodded all the same. "Yeah, that's right." It figures that Yang would be mouthing off again.

"Well, I know it may not be much but," Glynda reached into her coat pocket and took out a birthday card. "Happy Birthday, Mister Armistice."

Taking the offered gift, Aaron smiled faintly at the gesture. He had known Glynda since he was a freshman; not only that but she was also the first teacher he connected with. Overall, she was like an aunt to him. A tough aunt with a cold exterior but a warm heart.

"Thanks, Miss Goodwitch." The young man nodded at the blonde woman.

"Well, get on to class. Your field trip to the Schnee Dust Science Division is coming up soon." Glynda ushered the boy away.

Aaron took off towards his homeroom class while Glynda watched him.

"I see you've given him his birthday gift, Glynda." A spoke behind the woman. Said voice belonged to the head principal of the school, Professor Ozpin.

"It was better to give it to him now rather than later," Glynda stated as her boss sipped his favorite brew of coffee.

"Yes, you have a point." The grey-haired man nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Schnee Dust Company: Science Division - Three Hours Later**

* * *

"Welcome to the SDC labs," An elderly man in a white lab coat greeted the students as they began walking through the area. "Where we make tomorrow possible, today. My name is Dr. Mendel Stromm and I will be your guide around our prestigious laboratory."

Not many of the students really showed much interest in the subject. Yang, Ruby, along with several of the kids that Aaron knew didn't really pay attention. The only ones who did were him, Ren, Blake, Pyrrha, and Weiss. In Aaron's mind, the tech was utterly fantastic.

"Here we study to see what will unlock the next step of human evolution through our genetics," Doctor Stromm explained while leading everyone through the labs. "Now can anyone tell me why exactly we're doing that?"

No one raised their hand, the only ones who did were Aaron, Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha.

"Yes, you," Stromm gestured to Blake with a grin. "Can you tell me why we are doing this, young lady?"

"To better relations between humans and faunus." The black-haired girl with cat ears replied.

"Very good," Stromm nodded with his grin widening. "Yes, as you can see with how the world is going so far, we've come to a conclusion that mankind and faunus should come together as one people. However, the White Fang was a byproduct of human foolishness."

"Maybe animals should remain muzzled and in chains." Cardin joked, his friends laughing while others scowled at them. Even Aaron found that comment rather disgusting since judging by Blake's harsh glare at Winchester's head as if trying to bore a hole at it.

"Then I suppose humanity is doomed to repeat its mistakes if Mr. Winchester's neanderthal comment is to go by anything." Doctor Stromm's jab at Cardin's intelligence had the boy growling irritably while his classmates giggled or chuckled at his expense.

Aaron smirked at the bully's embarrassment. He reached into his backpack and brought out a camera. "Doctor Stromm, you don't mind if I…" He droned.

"I see no problem with that. It's not like I'm showing you secret weapons projects or things like that." The elderly man replied.

Grinning, the photographer snapped a few pictures with his camera as the tour continued on.

Before he could take a picture of what could be a new genetic amplifier, Cardin shoved Aaron to the ground. "Oops, my bad. I wasn't watching where I was going." He stated mockingly.

Picking himself up, the black-haired boy looked down to find his camera broken from the fall. He clenched his hands into fists, sorely tempted to punch out the bully. Aaron reached for his prized camera only for another hand to pick it up. His crimson orbs followed the hand until it landed on the class bookworm, Blake Belladonna.

"You should really tell a teacher about this." She commented.

Sullenly, the boy stood up. "Not like that'll ever stop him." He remarks. "He'll just pick on me even more."

"If you want, I could get Nora to break his legs." The Faunus girl offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can handle a simple bully," Aaron replied as he passed Blake, who looked at him faintly concerned.

The two teens regrouped with the rest of their class as Dr. Stromm continued his monologuing. "Now, who can tell me what Neurogenetics is?" The scientist asked.

At this point, Weiss spoke up, "It's the study of genetics through the role of the nervous system." She answered, earning a grin from the elderly man.

"Yes, excellent answer, Miss Schnee." He said then led the teens over to various containers filled with small insects. "Now in all our years of intense study in genetics, we've found the key by unlocking the hidden potential through Arachnids." The moment the words left his mouth, video screens showcasing images of various spiders and scorpions, all of them bigger than their natural breed, freaking some of the kids out.

"Ew!" Nora stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Nore, be nice." Ren chastised his childhood friend.

Aaron looked at the arachnids with a look of marvel. His gaze never leaving the genetically-enhanced spiders and scorpions. His inner scientist wondered just what these critters could do if put in a hostile situation.

"These Arachnids are stronger and more durable than their own species. They can defend against their predators as if they can sense them." Dr. Stromm continued his explanation. "These creatures are the first in a long line that shall bridge the gap between humans and Faunus. If we can harness their DNA, we can perfect an evolution that shall change the course of life itself."

"Sir, what is the purpose of these Arachnids?" Pyrrha asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Let me explain. Spiders are said to have an impact on the agricultural ecosystems as biological control agents. Their webbing is strong enough to hold any form of prey. If we can replicate their abilities, we can use their anatomy to construct vaccines for diseases, performance enhancers for construction workers to lift objects three times their weight, and we can use their webbing as sealant or cement. The possibilities are endless." The scientist grinned. "Now, shall we continue with the to-?"

An intern quickly came to the man's side, "Dr. Stromm, we have a situation."

"What is it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as the young intern whispered in the elderly man's ear. "What do you mean it got out?!"

Many of the students started whispering while the teacher quickly quieted them down.

"Everyone, I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short. Please follow me to the rec room. From there, we will be providing a quick lunch for you all." The scientist informed the teens, leading them down a hallway.

Aaron stopped halfway, looking back at the Arachnid cages. He wanted to get a better look at them. See if there was anything really special about them. Had he looked up, he would've noticed the small black and red spider overhead in the ceiling as it slowly lowered itself down towards the boy.

The young man marveled at the genetically-altered arachnids with wide eyes. "These things are so awesome. The possibilities of what these spiders could do is limitless."

"Never thought I'd see someone like you fascinated by a bunch of bugs." Came the voice of Weiss Schnee.

Aaron glanced at the heiress. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he's had a crush on Weiss since she enrolled in public schools. In fact, Jaune also has a crush on the pale-haired girl. Unfortunately, she refuses the advances of every guy that tries to hit on her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The crimson-eyed boy inquired.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "What I _mean_ , Armistice is that you're usually so reclusive. You've never really shown interest in anything."

"Even _I_ have hobbies, Weiss." Aaron retorted. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a spare disposable camera. "Now if you don't mind, I want to get some photos."

"Any chance I can be in one?"

"Eh?" He looks at the heiress in surprise.

"I hear you're in the photography class," Weiss stated. "Your pictures are quite good. Maybe even good enough to be in newspapers."

A tinge of scarlet appeared on his pale cheeks. "O-oh, thanks. But I don't really think I'm all that good."

"Take a picture of me then." The girl offered the birthday boy a soft grin. "I'll even stand in front of the bugs if it'll make it more interesting."

"You'd really do that?" Aaron looked at Weiss in surprise.

"Of course," She giggled. It sounded so melodic and beautiful. "Consider it your birthday present."

The young man broke out into a joyful grin. He took his camera, readied the primer, and focused the lens on the white-haired beauty. "Alright, give me a little pose and say 'cheese'."

Weiss turned and did a little pose that showed she was interested in the spiders. "Cheese." She said with a bright smile.

Just before he took the picture, a small black-red spider landed on Aaron's hand without his notice. It crawled a few centimeters before sinking its fangs deep into his skin.

"Ow!" He cried out, dropping his camera and holding his hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" The young heiress asked him, concern etched onto her porcelain features.

"Y-yeah, something just bit me is all," Aaron replied with a grimace. His eyes landed on an angry welt growing from a pair of bite marks. "I think a spider was hanging on the ceiling. Must've thought I had a fly on me."

Weiss giggled. "Guess you're a bug magnet."

"Not funny. This really hurts." He growled.

"Oh, stop being a baby. It's just a stupid spider bite. It's not like it'll kill you." She shot back.

Aaron glared at the heiress. "People are right. You _are_ an Ice Queen." Clutching his hand, he turned away from the girl and left the premises altogether.

What he didn't know was that his comment hurt Weiss more than he really cared. Evident by the slender fingers clenched into fists hard enough for her manicured fingernails to bite into flesh. "You… you don't know anything about me…" Her voice watery, yet full of sadness.

* * *

 **SDC Research & Development**

* * *

Dr. Stromm entered a private laboratory where dozens of scientists were going ragged on what to do about their missing specimen.

"Can someone explain to me how one of the genetically-altered spiders escaped containment?" He demanded, obviously displeased with the news he received.

"Sorry, Dr. Stromm, we're still trying to find the conclusion to that problem." One of the scientists explained.

"Mr. Schnee is not going to like it when he finds out that his product is missing. If we don't find that spider soon, we're _all_ gonna wind up on the streets." The older man stated. "Now find me that damn spider and _try_ not to squish it. If I find even a leg on someone's shoe, you're out of a job!"

"Yes, doctor." The SDC scientists quickly moved to begin their search.

Dr. Stromm rubbed his aching head, a migraine beginning to manifest as the clusterfuck of today's events started to get to him. Unfortunately, his bad day was only just beginning…

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Taking out his Scroll, the scientist grimaced when he noticed the name of the caller: **Jacques Schnee**.

"Fuck my life… Dr. Warren's got better luck than me these days."

* * *

 **Armistice Residence - Two Hours Later**

* * *

After the field trip had ended, Aaron returned home with a bandage over the spider bite. While normally, he'd be fine. However, he's been feeling nauseous and disoriented. It actually took the help of Yang and Ruby to lead him back home.

The moment he stepped through the door, he noticed his mother sitting at the dining room table with a disheartened look on her face. There was a stack of envelopes on the table top. When she finally noticed that her son was home, she quickly hid the letter in her hands under the rest of the envelopes and gave Aaron a bright smile. "Hello, sweetie."

"Hey, mom." The boy smiled back, despite his apparent dizziness.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked in concern, recognizing his disorienting posture.

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick is all. The school was serving meatloaf, or what was passed off as meatloaf." Came his quib.

"Oh, I'll head upstairs and fetch some medicine for you. Get yourself a glass of water until then." With that said, Aaron's mother marched off upstairs to grab the needed medicine for him.

Frowning, the young man snuck over to the dining table and rummaged through the letters until he found the form his mom had before.

Giving it a quick read, Aaron realized that they were bills! And their payments for the house and all the necessities were past due.

Nevermind the dates they were issued on. The prices were what shocked him!

There's no way that they had enough money to pay for any of this!

Ever since his father died, his mother had to take three jobs just to put food on the table. If that wasn't bad enough, the White Fang would always attack shops that were near his mom's work areas.

At times like this, he wished he could make all their problems go away…

Aaron quickly hid the bill back under the pile of letters then made his way to the kitchen. For now, he'll try and find a job to help pay off the debt. At least this way, his mother's burden will be lightened.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

* * *

When sunlight struck his eyelids, Aaron groaned loudly. "Ugh, I hate the sun…" He reached over to grab his glasses and put them on. However, he noticed that his eyesight was rather blurry. "That's weird." He took off his glasses and realized… "W-what?! I can see!"

He puts his glasses on and takes them off to test it a few times. His eyesight had gotten better. But how?

At that moment, his clock's alarm rang, shocking him enough to send him jumping to the ceiling and clinging onto it like a cat. "What the hell!?" He exclaimed in shock, looking at his hands and feet. "I'm sticking to the- WHOA!" His current stickiness had left him, dropping the boy back onto his bed.

Aaron tried to get up by grabbing his bedpost, but for some reason, his grip on it crushed the wood.

"Super strength?!" He cried out in surprise.

Just what the hell is happening to him!?

"Aaron," A knock came from his bedroom door. "Are you alright, honey? I heard a crashing noise."

"I'm alright, mom." The boy replied. "I just fell on the floor."

"Okay, please be more careful next time, sweetheart."

"Alright, mom." He answered, looking back at the broken bed post. _'This is gonna take some getting used to…'_

* * *

 **Beacon High School**

* * *

Aaron looked down at his right hand while he opened his locker to pull out his biology book for Professor Peach's class. He wondered how he suddenly got these abilities? Super strength, heightened awareness, enhanced speed, agility, 'stick-em' powers, and some form of sixth sense.

"Hello! Remnant to Armistice! Is anyone home?" Came the loud voice of Yang Xiao Long, who waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, Yang." The boy apologized. "I've had a lot on my mind recently."

"So I've heard. Students have been saying you got bit by a little spider and got sick." The blonde giggled.

Aaron frowned. "And who started these rumors?"

"The resident idiots are known as Team Cardinal," Yang answered.

The dark-haired boy sighed. "Of course…" He muttered.

"So how are you feeling? I mean, are you still sick?" The buxom blonde asked, twirling a lock of her golden hair with a finger.

"No. In fact, I feel great." Aaron replied with a grin. Apparently, his newly-acquired Spider powers seemed to be altering his entire body structure. Not in a mutant sort of way, but more of a… special way.

"Ow! Please stop! That hurts!" A girl cried out in pain.

The two friends turn to the sound of the voice and found themselves angered by Cardin and his gang of thugs, bullying the resident shy rabbit Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina.

"I told you guys they were real." Cardin laughed, pulling on Velvet's bunny ears again, ignoring her cries of pain.

"What a freak!" Russel Thrush, a skinny looking boy with a green mohawk, laughed.

Aaron seethed at the sight. It was no big surprise that Cardin and his gang liked to pick on Faunus, especially Velvet. He was always picked on by the bully but seeing him pull on Velvet's ears like that... something in him just snapped.

Yang noticed this and swore she could hear the bones in the boy's fists crack in frustration. "Aaron…?" She called out softly to get his attention. However, he seemed to ignore it.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you bunch of pea-brained dickheads!" The red-eyed teen shouted, drawing looks of surprise from everyone present, including Team CRDL.

Cardin, enraged, released his grip on the bunny Faunus's ear and snarled at the smaller boy. "Well, well, look at this, boys. Puny Aaron's finally decided to grow some balls for once in his life."

Sky Lark, a teen with neck-length blue hair, cracked his knuckles. "Let's teach him a lesson, Cardin."

"I second that." Dove Bronzewing, a boy with dirty blonde hair and seemingly closed eyes, nodded in agreement.

Yang looked about ready to jump in and defend her friend from the coming assault, but she knew that even the 'Dragon of Beacon High' couldn't take on four guys at once. "Aaron, just stop before you get-"

"No, Yang. This has been a long time coming." Aaron dismissed his blonde friend's concern as a wicked grin appeared on his face. After all, he has super strength. Why not use it?

"You're so dead, Armistice!" Cardin yelled, throwing a fist at the boy.

In a split second, Aaron felt a presence warning him of the danger. After that, everything seemed to go in slow motion. If the boy could, he'd be laughing loudly with how giddy he was feeling right now. He now had it. The power to make things better. To make it better for him and his mother!

Aaron effortlessly dodged Cardin's punch, surprising him. Then the shorter teen grabbed hold of the older boy's arm and threw him right into the lockers with enough force to dent the metal.

"Oh my God…" Pyrrha had her hands over her mouth as she witnessed this.

"Damn. I didn't know Aaron had it in him." Yang said in surprise.

Russel, Sky, and Dove stared at their half-conscious friend/leader's form then back at Aaron, who still had that wicked grin on his face as he gestured at them with a finger.

"Who's next?" He challenged.

Instantly, Russel and Dove lunged at him, trying to take him down together.

Keyword being _tried_.

Aaron's sixth sense informed him of the danger before it even reached him. With speed and agility, he never had, the boy flipped over them both then slammed their heads together, knocking them out.

Sky tried to pounce on Aaron, but the red-eyed teen lept in the air and drove his knee directly into the blue-haired boy's face.

 _CRACK!_

"AHH! My nose!" Sky cried out in pain as he fell to the floor with blood dripping in between his fingers.

All the teenagers present could only stare in shock and awe as they had just witnessed, possibly the wimpiest kid in school beat up Team CRDL.

"What is going on here?!" The teens parted, revealing the scowling face of Glynda Goodwitch. The older blonde woman's green eyes landed on the sight of Aaron standing over the groaning forms of Cardin and his friends with blood on his knuckles. "Mr. Armistice?" She spoke, surprised and concerned about the young man.

Aaron looked back at Glynda, his face, which had once been filled with anger and rage, looked utterly terrified. "M-Ms. Goodwitch! T-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh really? Because it looks like you're standing there while these boys are on the floor and hurt. You also seem to have their blood on your fists." Glynda said, crossing her arms under her breasts while she glared disappointingly at the red-eyed boy.

"But these guys were-" He was cut off by the woman.

"I don't care! My office, right now!" Glynda gestured down the hall.

Aaron couldn't believe this! He just wanted to help the girl these punks were bullying and _he's_ the one getting in trouble?! He growled in frustration. "This is bullshit!" He yelled, slamming a fist into the locker hard enough to quite literally bend the metal in half.

"Now, Mr. Armistice!" Glynda demanded.

Aaron leveled a glare down at Cardin one last time, which struck a cord of fear in the bully's soul. "Fine." He marched past all of the gathered students, including Yang and Glynda.

"What was that about?" Jaune asked no one in particular.

"Oh, maybe he got bit by a radioactive spider and got superpowers!" Nora suggested.

"Nora, I don't think that's it." Ren pointed out.

Velvet, who had been sitting there holding her aching ears, looked to Glynda. "Ms. Goodwitch, it's not his fault. He was just-"

"Whether they were good intentions or not, Mr. Armistice still used violence to solve this problem." The Vice Principal of Beacon High stated.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

Aaron sat in detention with a frown. "This is bullshit…" He growled.

"Language, Mr. Armistice." Glynda scolded the boy.

Aaron huffs as he folded his arms across his chest and sat in his desk. "I don't see what the big deal is. I do one little good deed and _I'm_ the one getting in trouble?"

Glynda leveled a small scowl at the teen. "You broke Mr. Lark's nose."

"He and his friends had it coming!" He shot back.

"You gave them all serious concussions! They had to go to the hospital for it." The blonde retorted.

The red-eyed boy scoffed. "They're lucky I didn't give them broken bones."

"Aaron!" Glynda exclaimed.

"I've been pushed around long enough by those asshats!" Aaron shouted, slamming his fists on the desk and cracking the wooden frame. "Nobody in this stupid school cares about what happens to me!? So why should I give a _damn_ what happens to them!"

"Aaron, that is enough!"

"You're not my damn mother!" The boy yelled. "All you've ever done is just stand there looking pretty while I got my ass kicked by Cardin and his group of idiots!"

"Do not make me have to inform Professor Ozpin about this incident!" She warned.

"Go ahead! I've had enough of this crappy school! I'm smart enough to get a job without a diploma!" Aaron yelled, standing up from his broken desk and marching over to the door.

"Mr. Armistice, I didn't say you could-" Glynda put a hand on the boy's shoulder to stop him… until he cut her off by thrusting his hand out and shoving her back with his spider strength.

"Don't touch me!"

Glynda cried out in pain as she landed harshly on her back. She looked at the boy in sorrow and surprise. "Aaron…"

Said boy looked back at his 'aunt' and felt guilt well up inside of him. He turned away from her and walked out, remorsed.

* * *

 **Schnee Dust Company - Atlas Section**

* * *

At a well-decorated room with a white oak desk labeled with the crest of the Schnee family, sat one of the richest men in all of Remnant: Jacques Schnee.

The white-haired man sat with his hands folded. Recent news of one of his new genetically-altered arachnids seemed to make him rather… irritated. Dr. Stromm had informed him that one of the spiders had escaped containment, which is _not_ supposed to happen.

Jacques pressed a button on a built-in intercom. "Doctor Octavius, I have need of your expertise."

Appearing on a television screen was the face of a Caucasian man with brown hair in a bowl cut with his eyes covered by a black visor. He seemed to be wearing a white lab coat.

" _Mr. Schnee. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"_ Doctor Otto Octavius asked his boss in a condescending manner that just spoke 'egotistical'.

"I'd like for you to bring up the tracking beacon on the missing super spider. I can't have my product be squashed underfoot." The Schnee patriarch demanded.

" _Very well. I shall bring it up as soon as possible."_ Otto replied. _"By the way, how is young Weiss doing? It's been quite some time since I last saw the young lady."_

"Still in the middle of her studies. I have no need to worry about her." Jacques remarked coldly.

" _Do you feel that Ms. Weiss made a mistake in going to public schools in Vale instead of private schooling here in Atlas?"_ The brunette raised an eyebrow in question.

"What my daughter does is irrelevant to me. She believes that learning from a commoner's perspective will give her a better insight into the real world. Foolish child." The white-haired man scowled. "Just like her older sister, Winter. Running off to prove themselves worthy of the Schnee name."

" _If I recall, you_ married _into the Schnee name."_ Otto pointed out with a barely-concealed smirk.

Jacques glared at the scientist. "Do not forget your place, Octavius."

" _My apologies. Here are the coordinates of the test subject."_ Otto replied, sending GPS coordinates on the arachnid.

"Vale… detestable place. So unlike Atlas." Jacques remarked. "I'll have to send someone to recover the subject, or at the very least, its remains."

* * *

 **Armistice Residence**

* * *

After returning home, Aaron started looking for a job online. Well, anything he could do with his newly acquired spider powers. Something he'd have no problem with in using them. A job that allowed him to use his capabilities to their full potential. Something like-

Ooh! Wrestling!

Aaron read over the brochure and smirked when he noticed the prize money. Fifty thousand liens for surviving three minutes with the champion, Bonesaw Mcgraw.

The boy smirked when he looked down at his hand. "I suppose I can use these powers to get that money. Help pay the bills and maybe save a little spending money for myself."

Though there was a question…

"How am I going to do it? I can't just go with my face present. Otherwise, everyone will start hassling me."

Aaron got on his laptop and looked up wrestlers. Once the search engine came up… he noticed how some of the wrestlers wore masks.

"Hm, I think I've got an idea." He said to himself while looking up different kinds of spandex until his eyes caught sight of a pair of red and blue spandex. "Now those might look good on me."

Aaron quickly put out the order and used the money he saved up from all the days he mowed lawns or painted fences to pay for it.

"Now I've got to come up with a wrestling name…"

* * *

 **Remnant Wrestling Federation Stadium (Vale District) [Two Days Later]**

* * *

"WAHHHH!" A man cried out as he is thrown out of a wrestling ring by a gorilla faunus in a black unitard with black boots and gloves.

"And there goes another victim from our champion: Bonesaw Mcgraw!" An announcer declared as the crowd, human and faunus alike, cheered for the Champ.

Bonesaw waved his arms, soaking up the cries of the crowd. He took the mic from the announcer and shouted, "Next victim!"

Taking his microphone back, the announcer relayed to the crowd, "For the grand prize of fifty thousand liens, our amateur wrestlers will have to survive three minutes in the ring with our champion. So far we've had fifty challengers step up only to end up with a ticket to the hospital. Will our next challenger fair any better?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the backstage, a rather rotund dark-skinned woman looked through the line of challengers, each of them big and beefy, save for the one that was currently in front of her. "There's no featherweight division here, kid." She remarked. "Next!"

"No, no! Sign me up, please." The costumed individual argued. "I can handle it."

Sighing, the woman read the document. "Alright. You understand that the RWF is not liable to pay for any injuries that you may and _probably_ will suffer, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

"Alright, go ahead." She gestured with her head.

"Thank you." The young man marched off to take the challenge and get his money.

* * *

Back in the ring, the crowd was getting antsy and so was Bonesaw. The announcer pressed a finger to the small phone in his ear and nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen of the audience, we've just received a report for tonight's challenger. If he can survive just three minutes in the ring then he'll be awarded a sum of fifty thousand liens. Now introducing our challenger!" The lights dimmed as a spotlight trailed to the entrance ramp. "The terrifying, the spectacular, the _amazing_ Spider-Man!"

Stepping out of the entrance is the wrestler. However, instead of a tall, muscular man, it was a scrawny teenager in a red and blue pair of spandex with a full mask covering his face. The mask had white lense eyes and black webbing covering the red areas of his suit. On his chest is a small black spider symbol while on the back is a larger red spider.

Immediately, the crowd booed at the approaching wrestler. Some of them were even throwing food or shouting rude comments.

"Go back to bed, junior!"

"Bonesaw's gonna crush ya, insect!"

"Geez, tough crowd," Spider-Man said quietly.

The arachnid-themed wrestler hopped onto the ring without a problem. When he stood to his full height, Bonesaw almost laughed when he realized just how puny the little luchador was. "Hey, freakshow. You should've stayed at home with mommy! Now I'm gonna rip all of your limbs off, one by one." He smirked.

"Cute outfit. Did your boyfriend make it for you?" Spider-Man quipped.

The moment the bell rang to signal the start of the match, the gorilla faunus was already seeing red. With a savage roar, he reared his arm back to throw a punch and threw it towards the little geek's face. However, the masked man managed to leap clear over him with the finesse of a gymnast.

Spider-Man landed in a crouch on one of the ring posts. "Ooh, did I make you angry? I'm sorry. Is it that time of the month?"

"I'm gonna flatten you, bug!" Bonesaw growled, running haphazardly to get his hands on the little bastard.

"I'll have you know that spiders are arachnids, not insects." The Webhead pointed out as he flips over the giant wrestler then placed his hands on his back, secretly using his adhesive powers and his super strength, to lift the faunus into the air much to the shock of everyone present. "Man, have you been eating those yellow sponge cakes with the cream in them?"

"How the…!? How the hell are you lifting me?!" Bonesaw yelled in surprise.

"I drink lots of milk. Oh, and by the way…" Spider-Man slammed the gorilla faunus onto the mat. "I'm actually dropping you."

The wrestler tried to say something, but the backlash and sudden grapple move left him dazed. He managed to stay conscious for a few more seconds before finally drifting to sleepy time.

"We have a winner!" The announcer declared after the referee called it. "Give it up for your new champion: Spider-Man!"

The arachnid wrestler had his left arm raised by the ref. The crowd cheered loudly for him. A bright smile was hidden behind his mask as he looked upon his new fans.

The announcer came to his side and whispered, "Hey, kid. How'd you like a job here?"

"Seriously?" Spider-Man said, surprised.

"Yeah, after what you did, the crowd loves you! You take this job, you're gonna be making some big money." The man smirked.

Behind the mask, Aaron grinned widely. Finally, things were looking his way. He'll have a paying job, he'll have respect, and he can help his mother with the bills.

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the first chapter. I've been wanting to do something like this ever since the new Spider-Man game was teased. So this is the homage to that game. Plotlines will differ from Earth-616, the Ultimate universe, and even a couple times from either the games, movies, or television shows.**

 **Now just because the RWBY characters don't have their powers, doesn't mean they can't get them along the way. A few of them will be heroes while some will be villains. Since there aren't any Grimm, their lives have been changed drastically.**

 **Aaron/Spider-Man will have different suits. What was mentioned so far was the latest Spider Armor and the classic suit. Eventually, I will use other suits like the Homecoming suit, the Symbiote suit, and even the White Spider suit. Velocity suit as well because that thing is a beast.**

 **If you have suggestions on which characters should be heroes and villains then I'd love to hear them in either the review box or in a PM. If you'd like to submit a storyline idea or a character then that must be PM'd. No posting it in the review box because ideas like those should be private. You never know when someone might steal your idea.**

 **Review and comment. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. I Am Spider-Man: Part 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter for the RWBY/Spider-Man crossover series, "The Remnant Webslinger".**

 **Volume 1 details Aaron's rising as a hero and the effects of his new life affecting those around him.**

 **His current suit is still the Classic Red and Blue. However, I'm going to allow all of you to choose which suit you want him to wear next? It can't be the Black Suit (yet) or the Iron Spider or anything with advanced tech or supernatural powers.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, RWBY or Spider-Man. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Spider-Man: The Remnant Webslinger**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Call me, Spider-Man! Part 2

* * *

 **Armistice Residence**

* * *

Aaron sat at his desk. A pair of safety goggles over his eyes and tools in his hand as he fiddled with a device that came to him after a few wrestling matches for the RWF.

His new job gave him an excellent paycheck and he's been able to pay off most of the bills his mother struggled with. He even bought himself a few items of interest for an idea that came to mind when he discovered his new-found spider powers.

"One last… got it!" Aaron grinned proudly as he held up a device that should help him traverse the city when needed, especially during rush hour. "My prototype web shooters are complete. With these bad boys, I'll be able to travel throughout the city without any trouble."

The young metahuman places his middle and ring finger on the pressure pad, taking aim at an empty soda can then he applied pressure.

 _Thwip_

Shooting out of the nozzle was a thin, white line of webbing that struck the can. With a pull of his wrist, Aaron quickly caught the can.

"Success!" Aaron cheered as he crushed the can.

A knock on his door drew his attention. "Aaron?"

"Crap," The boy cursed, quickly putting away his costume, his suit drawings, his tools, and his remaining web fluid ideas. He shuffled them all under his bed then noticed his mask sitting on his television. With a quick _thwip_ , he slung the mask to him and placed it under his pillow just as the door opened to reveal his mother.

"Aaron, I tried to tell you that dinner is ready." She said with a smile.

"Okay, mom," Aaron nodded. "I'll be downstairs in a little bit."

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I invited Taiyang and his family over."

The boy groaned. _'Great…'_

"Don't take too long. We're having meatloaf tonight." The woman closed the door. Her footsteps retreating downstairs as the teen removed his web shooters and placed them in his toolbox.

"That was way too close. Can't have mom finding out about my job. I don't know how she would handle it." Aaron said to himself.

He had been keeping his job a secret because he feared his mother would fret over his safety. He loved her, but he had to do this. Otherwise, they'd be out on the streets. And Aaron couldn't bear to see his mother struggling with financing any longer.

Aaron shook his head. There wasn't any problem with that anymore. He had a paying job and he now has a way of keeping himself and his mother happy for as long as possible.

"Maybe that spider bite… was the best thing that could ever happen to me?" He said to himself, standing up from his chair and heading downstairs into the dining room. Prevalent chatter drew his attention as he spotted his mother talking to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, Ruby and Yang's parents, who he called his "Aunt Summer" and "Uncle Tai". Speaking of the girls, Ruby and Yang were also there seemingly waiting for Aaron as plates were set out on the table and a line of food was present, along with the meatloaf his mother informed him about.

"Look who finally decided to come down." Taiyang grinned. "How ya doin', kiddo?"

"I'm doing alright, Uncle Tai," Aaron replied.

He noticed Yang and Ruby looking at him with concern. "Hey," Aaron greeted with a wave.

"Hey, Aaron," Ruby replied meekly.

Yang didn't say anything. Guess she was still apprehensive because of what he did at school.

Aaron sat down at his seat, "Have you been waiting long?"

"Long enough with a few hungry stomachs." Summer Rose answered with a grin.

His mother, Silvia Armistice, smiled at her son. "Tai and Summer have been telling me that they've been thinking of taking the girls to see that new Spider-Man fellow down at the stadium. I hear he's quite the entertainer."

Aaron felt his stomach drop at the mention of his wrestling alter-ego. "Uh, who?"

Yang, who had been quiet since he arrived, spoke in an excited tone. "Spider-Man! This new wrestler that took down Bonesaw Mcgraw in under a minute!"

"Oh, that guy! Yeah, uh, I'm not…" Aaron stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse to get out of going and possibly exposing his job. "I've got a lot of homework to do so I can't really go."

"Oh," Ruby's mood flattened along with Yang.

Taiyang looked at the boy with a look of understanding. "While it's important to do your homework and everything. It's also important to spend time with your friends and family, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Uncle Tai." The dark-haired teen nodded.

"How about we cut the chit-chat and dive right in? This food won't eat itself." Silvia interjected with a smile as the two families began to load their plates with food and ate their dinner.

While he ate his meatloaf in silence, Aaron's mind raced as he tried to think of many scenarios that could lead to problems for him. If his friends and family found out about his powers then they'd probably label him as a freak. Or worse, they'd probably call the military and have them experiment on him.

He heard a slight clinking from his plate and he realized that he had cleaned off his plate rather quickly. "I'm, uh, just gonna head up to my room. I've gotta get to bed early for tomorrow."

"Are you sure, sweetie? I prepared dessert." His mother asked.

"No thanks, mom. I'll try some next evening." Aaron answered, taking his plate and quickly placing it in the dishwasher. Afterward, he waved at Ruby and Yang goodbye then marched upstairs.

The girls watched their friend leave for his room and instantly grew worried. However, their expressions attracted the attention of Silvia. "Girls, is something wrong?"

"Ms. Silvia, have you noticed anything weird about Aaron?" Ruby asked.

"Weird? What do you mean?" Silvia inquired.

Yang played with her hair a bit nervously, "Well, uh…"

Silvia glanced at Taiyang and Summer, who shrugged in response. The woman gave Ruby and Yang a scolding glare. "Girls, you better explain to me what's going on with Aaron or so help me, you'll be eating my famous Punishment Pie."

The girls shivered. Silvia's punishment pie was something they wished to never try again. In fact, it could serve as both a final meal and an execution tool.

Yang and Ruby looked at each other then back at the seemingly upset mother. "Well, it happened like this…

* * *

Meanwhile, Aaron was counting the money he received from his last scuffle with a wrestler at his job. He'd been saving up for a new camera since his old one seemed to be acting up. He managed to pay off the bills for the month to help alleviate the pressure on his mom, but there wasn't any telling how many more bills they could be expected.

Regardless, he wasn't going to stop. Not until he's made life better for the both of them.

Aaron looked at a poster that detailed his other persona's next match. A match between Spider-Man and a large, muscular guy called Crusher Hogan. At first, the boy was a little tense at the upcoming match with this guy. Over 300 pounds of pure muscle and he was going off against this guy.

He looked down at his web shooters and the experimental web tablets that contained the prototype formula he had been experimenting with ever since he got his powers. Maybe he should use them for his next wrestling match. It would make for an excellent test.

A knock on his bedroom door drew his attention. "Who is it?"

"Aaron, it's your mother," Silvia spoke from behind the wooden door.

"Come in." He replied.

When the door opened, he expected to see his mom with a smile on her face as usual. However, he was not expecting the scolding frown on her face.

"Um, is something wrong, mom?" Aaron asked nervously, feeling his heart stop whenever he noticed that look on her face. It meant that he was in trouble.

"Aaron Armistice, you've got a lot of nerve skipping school and picking fights with other children!" Silvia scolded her son.

"What!? Who told-" Aaron stopped when he realized that there were two blabbermouths in his home. "Ruby and Yang…" He frowned.

"Don't you get mad at them. They're not the ones at fault. They were only looking out for you." Silvia pointed out. "Why were you skipping school? Why did you pick a fight with other boys?"

"Why? You wanna know why?" The metahuman growled. "It's because the asshats that have been bullying me were picking on a Faunus! I could deal with being bullied myself, but I'm not gonna stand by and watch them bully an innocent girl!"

Silvia's scowl softened. "So you were only defending a girl. Aaron, while I'm proud of you for standing up to those bullies and protecting that girl, you still did it with violence." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Listen, Aaron, I understand that high school can be challenging and you're going through some changes. Every teenager has gone through them, including me when I was younger."

"No, not like me," Aaron replied bitterly.

"Let me finish." Silvia scolded, silencing the boy. "Aaron, your father had a saying that his own father told him when he was just a boy. _With great power, there must come great responsibility_. It means that if one has great power then it is their responsibility on what they utilize it for."

"Then why couldn't he tell me this himself?" Aaron coldly inquired. "Why couldn't he be here when we needed him! When _I_ needed him!?" He raised his voice, visibly angry.

"Aaron…"

"What's the whole point of bringing up dad when he's not even alive to tell me himself!" He yelled.

Silvia gasped in surprise as she looked at her son, who trembled with anger and sorrow. She reached out to comfort her precious boy, but Aaron retreated, grabbing his backpack and running past her. "Aaron! Wait, please!"

The metahuman didn't listen. He ignored everything around him and ran out the door, his mother calling out for him desperately to stop.

Summer, who had heard the front door slam open, reached Silvia first. "What's going on?"

"Aaron, he ran away." The silver-haired woman sobbed. "It's all my fault…"

Taiyang and his daughters approached the crying mother. "Aaron ran away?" He repeated.

"Shh, Silvia, it's alright. We'll go out and find him." Summer reassured her friend, rubbing her back.

"You got that right. And when we do, that boy is gonna get a major scolding." Taiyang agreed with his wife as he looked at his daughters. "Yang, Ruby, stay here and keep Aunt Silvia company while your mother and I go and look for Aaron. Can you do that for me?"

Yang frowned. She wanted to go out and find her childhood friend as well, but she knew that her Aunt Silvia was in a delicate position right now. Reluctantly, she nodded in agreement with her father. "Sure, dad. Ruby and I will take care of her."

The blonde-haired man smiled at his eldest. "That's my little sun dragon." He looked to his wife. "Let's go, Summer."

"Right behind you, Tai." Summer winked at her husband, who blushed at his wife's teasing.

The two ran outside, hoping to find the boy they considered a son.

* * *

 **Vale [Downtown Area]**

* * *

After he ran away from home, Aaron decided to go back to his night job and earn some extra cash with his match against Crusher Hogan (and blow off some steam). Lucky for him, he managed to get his costume and his web shooters.

Hiding in an alleyway, the young web-slinger striped down to his boxers and put his costume on while stuffing his clothes in his backpack.

He crawled up a high enough building and made sure to check his web shooters to see if they would be able to work through the slits cut in his gloves.

Aaron inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Okay, no pain no gain." He took aim at another building and pressed down on the pressure pad.

 _Thwip!_

A line of webbing jets out from the nozzle and attaches to the surface of the building ahead until it hardened enough for the metahuman to grasp it.

Spider-Man glanced down at the edge of the rooftop he stood on and gulped. He was roughly fifty feet off the ground and if this didn't work… he'd be street pizza.

Steeling his nerves, the webhead leaps off the edge and allowed the inertia of the web line to move his body. When he realized he was high enough, Spider-Man shifted his body to push off from the web as he somersaults backward and fires another line to swing.

Then another.

And another.

Another...

Another…!

' _This is so awesome!'_ Aaron screamed in his head with joy as he web-swings through the city towards the stadium.

Before he got his spider powers, he had always been afraid of heights. He couldn't stand them. But now? Now, he was swinging along the skyline without a care in the world. It was like web-swinging was a better pass time than either video games or reading books.

Spotting the affirmed stadium, he could see a large poster detailing himself going up against Crusher Hogan, a human man roughly seven feet tall with muscles rippling across his entire body. His wrestling outfit seemed to be a pair of green and blue underwear, yellow boots, blue armbands, and a luchador mask colored green, blue, and yellow.

"And my latest punching bag for the evening," Aaron smirked behind his mask.

He swings down to the back entrance that his fellow wrestlers would usually walk in to reach the locker rooms. However, just as Spidey was about to open the door, he caught sight of a guy in dirty clothing, who was hanging out by the entrance with a cigarette. He had a hood up to cover his face, except for his mouth and wore gloves. Spider-Man couldn't tell if the guy was a human or a Faunus at all.

' _Hm, must be bum.'_ He said in his head. Aaron shrugged. _'Not my problem.'_ The metahuman enters through the back entrance to meet the manager, enter the ring, and get paid.

Unfortunately, Aaron neglected to fully close the door as the shifty looking man quickly, but quietly entered the stadium as well.

* * *

 **Later…**

* * *

Aaron could only sum up his match with Crusher Hogan as… disappointing.

It's not like the guy didn't put up an impressive fight because he sure as hell lasted longer than Bonesaw did when the metahuman first started his wrestling career. Unfortunately, that was all the respect he got from the web-themed teen.

When the match started, Hogan tried to grapple Spider-Man in a bear hug, but the arachnid had used his spider strength to break out of it and push off of the large man to land gracefully on a ring post. Naturally, the big brute charged at Aaron like a mad bull only to start kissing the guards on the post when Spidey leapfrogged over him. While he was still shaking the stars out of his vision, Hogan had been grabbed from behind by Spider-Man then in a show of strength that _wowed_ the audience, the web-slinger performed an atlas suplex ( **AN:** A Remnant version of the German Suplex) and slammed Crusher Hogan onto the ring. Seeing as how he wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon after that blow the referee called the match and declared Spider-Man the winner.

Aaron smiled to himself as the crowd cheered his name. Spider-Man's name. Even though it wasn't his secret identity, he still felt proud of his accomplishments.

Despite being semi-conscious, Crusher still managed enough strength to give the webhead a thumbs-up gesture. So in a show of sportsmanship, Spider-Man helped the large wrestler to the locker room so that he could get checked out by the medics.

Right now, Aaron sat on a bench with a water bottle in his hand with his mask halfway up to reveal his mouth and nose. Regardless of the match being short, he was tired and sweaty. As much as he wanted to remove his costume and take a hot shower, he could do that at home.

Thinking back to his house brought a sense of guilt to the young man. Aaron knew that he shouldn't have yelled at his mother, mostly because she was only trying to help him, but after gaining these powers he finally had a chance to get back at the world for spitting on him and his family.

"Honestly, I should head home after I'm done getting paid… I'll apologize to mom and hope she doesn't get too mad." The metahuman rethought that after taking a swig of his water. "Or _madder_ than she was when she came into my room…"

As he finished off his drink, Spider-Man quickly pulled his mask down and threw his empty bottle into a garbage can as he marched into the manager's office with a confident stride.

"Ah! There's my little moneymaker!" The manager, John Doe, greeted the web-slinger with a grin as he counted a good amount of lien that laid on the table.

"Hey, boss," Spider-Man greeted John. "I came to get my money and head out for the night."

"Oh! Well, speaking of money, I've just got a business deal from Atlas Entertainment. They've been asking if you could make a few commercials for them." John said. "And they are willing to pay a _lot_ of money."

"Seriously!?" Spider-Man blanched in surprise.

"Yep, but the condition is that I'll have to sign you over to them and you'll have to reveal your face to them." The manager offered.

"What?! No way! I signed up to remain anonymous and that includes the secret identity." Aaron retorted.

John shook his head. "Hey, it's what I was offered. You either take it or leave it."

Spider-Man angrily refused. "Not a chance in hell! If people found out who I was then my mother would-"

"Wait, did you say your mother?" John gave the metahuman a small glare. "Are you still in school, kid?"

"Well, yeah, but-" Before Aaron could finish, the manager slammed his hand down on his desk.

"Get out! I can't have a minor anywhere here! Out now! And don't expect to get paid for lying!" John yelled.

"What!? That's not fair!" Spider-Man retorted.

"Not my problem! Beat it!" John shouted.

The metahuman growled in frustration and left the manager's office… unaware of the same hooded figure who entered after the teen left.

"Hey, who the hell-" John said incredulously before he froze when a handgun was aimed at his head.

"Give me all your money. Right now and put it in the bag." The robber demanded.

Meanwhile, just as Spider-Man was about to leave through the elevator, he heard a commotion behind him. He saw a hooded man run out of John's office.

"Hey, kid! Stop that guy!" John shouted to the metahuman. "Stop him! He's got my money!"

Aaron narrowed his eyes in bitterness at his former boss… and stepped aside to let the thief escape into the elevator. Spider-Man had just enough time to notice that the face of the man was a dog Faunus, who nodded gratefully to him as the elevator doors closed.

John stopped himself and slammed a hand on the metal surface before leveling a glare at the metahuman. "What the hell is the matter with you, kid!?"

Spider-Man returned the glare tenfold. "Not my problem." He mockingly shot back.

His former manager leveled one last glare at Spidey then left for his office to call the police.

With nothing tying him down to this place, Aaron called up the elevator… to make a long trek back home.

* * *

 **Suburb District - Five Hours Later**

* * *

The walk home was uneventful but nerve-wracking...

Aaron had swapped his costume for his regular clothes while hiding in an alley to avoid being seen.

He tried using a transit system, but he didn't have any lien on him so he had to walk the rest of the way amongst the crowds.

' _Well, this sucks… No job, no cash…'_ Aaron thought as he maneuvered his way through his neighborhood. _'How am I supposed to support mom and I now?'_

He was so focused on his thoughts that after he passed the corner that led in the direction of his house he noticed police cars… at his home.

A crowd of people had already begun to form as officers, both human and Faunus, tried to keep the civilians back.

Fear gripped his heart as Aaron sprinted frantically over to his home to check on his mother to see if she was alright.

' _Please, dear God, don't let anything happen to her… Please!'_ He screamed in his head.

When he came across Ruby and Yang, he found the blonde girl holding her baby sister against her as they sobbed softly with each other.

"Ruby, Yang," Aaron spoke up, getting their attention.

"Aaron…" Yang sniffed, rubbing her eyes with a free hand.

Before the boy could comment on what was wrong, Ruby had immediately tackled him into a hug as she cried loudly into his shirt.

Aaron patted Ruby's head to comfort her. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked despite his panic.

"It's your mom…" Yang said trying to hold back more tears. "Our parents are talking to the police after what happened…"

Aaron's eyes widened in horror as he quickly passed Ruby back to her sister and quickly ran over the police tape. A few of the officers tried to stop him, but he shoved them aside with his spider strength.

"Mom!" He shouted as he entered the house… and was met with a horrifying sight.

His mother's body… covered by a white sheet with blood pooling around her.

"Aaron! Aaron don't look!" He briefly heard his Uncle Tai exclaimed.

Nothing seemed to trigger a reaction from the boy even as Summer came over and shielded his sight with her body.

All Aaron could see… was the corpse of the woman he had yelled at and ran away from…

...The mother he would never see again.

* * *

 **Beacon High School [The Next Day]**

* * *

The atmosphere of the school was dark and despondent. Granted it was understandable since a student had just gone through a traumatic event that no child should ever go through… the death of a parent.

Aaron sat on a bench, ignoring all the looks of pity and the eyes of his schoolmates. He had a hoodie on to shield his face from everyone that looked at him. He didn't want their pity… or their encouragement…

He wanted his mother. The mother that was taken from him… because of her killer.

The police told him that it was a robbery gone bad. That the robber who shot his mother was male… and wore a White Fang mask.

Aaron tightened his fists to the point his knuckles popped. If he ever found the monster who took the one woman that meant the world to him… he would break him in two.

"Hey, Armistice…" A familiar bully's voice spoke up.

"Go away, Cardin." The metahuman growled. "I'm not in the mood today."

"Look, man, I just wanna talk-" Cardin placed a hand on his shoulder, but Aaron reacted on instinct, grabbing the brunette by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall as crimson eyes glared heatedly in Cardin's brown ones.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Aaron yelled.

Cardin, despite the pressure around his neck, gave Aaron a look of sympathy. "Look… your mom died… I get it… and I'm sorry that happened to you…" He choked.

Aaron trembled as he released his hold on his tormentor and was about to leave before he bumped into Blake, who had Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Ruby, and Yang with her.

"Aaron, you don't have to go through this alone." The Faunus offered, placing a hand on the black-haired boy's shoulder.

"That's just it, Blake…" The metahuman looked at his friends with his eyes dead to the world. "I _am_ alone."

He left his friends behind, who all watched him with equal expressions of concern.

"Man, that's gotta suck…" Jaune said with a sad frown. "Losing his mom like that…"

"It will take some time for him to recover from such trauma." Ren pointed out.

Pyrrha glanced at Yang and Ruby. "When is the funeral?" She asked.

"The funeral is the day after tomorrow…" Yang answered solemnly. "Our parents are thinking of adopting Aaron into our family."

Nora sniffled. "It's not fair… he shouldn't have to go through something that terrible."

"It was all because of the White Fang…" Weiss growled. This brought attention to her from the others around her. "My older sister is an old friend of the police chief here… she told me that it was a member of the White Fang that killed Armistice's mother."

Blake immediately interjected, "You don't know that! It could've been anybody that-"

"Weiss is right…" Ruby added. "Aunt Silvia stood in front of us to protect us… and I saw him wearing a mask from the White Fang…"

"But that-" Blake tried to argue but found herself unable to finish her sentence.

"I would not put it past Aaron… if he started hating anything related to the White Fang." Ren pointed out. "He might even begin to hate faunus in general."

Blake's cat ears fell. She didn't want that. Aaron couldn't hate others just because of the actions of one misguided individual…

"For now, Aaron's gonna need our support." Yang pointed out. "So… let's give him some space for now then we'll talk to him."

The teens nodded in unison. Separately agreeing that their friend's condition came first.

After school had ended, Aaron decided to sit on the rooftop of the academy. In his hands, he held a piece of paper that had the image of the robber that killed his mother. There wasn't much to go on except the fact that he wore a hood, a White Fang mask, and carried a gun.

"I swear I'll find you… then I'll make you pay," The metahuman growled as he crumpled the paper with one hand then stuffed it in his bag. "And since Aaron Armistice can't go out looking for you…" He peered inside his bag to stare into the white lens eyes of his mask. "Then maybe Spider-Man can."

* * *

 **Later…**

* * *

In a hidden White Fang base, a few of the members were playing cards to pass the time.

"Got any threes?" A rat faunus asked.

"Go fish." A bear faunus replied.

"Hey, where'd Cory go?" A snake faunus asked while messing with a knife.

"I heard he was robbing that stadium with the wrestling matches going on. He got away thanks to some costumed freak." The bear faunus answered. "Though he had to run from the cops and lost some lien. Heard he robbed some human family's house and wasted a woman."

"Damn, seriously, Barry?" The rat faunus gave the bear a look of surprise.

"Yeah, he sounded real shook up over the phone." Barry the bear faunus replied.

"Heh, if the bitch was hot, I'd do something different than shoot her," The snake remarked with a perverted grin.

"You're sick in the head, Larry." The rat scowled.

Larry the snake faunus gave his fellow rogue the 'bird'. "Screw you, Harry."

"Both of you shut up!" Barry yelled, silencing Harry and Larry. "God, you two whine like little kids."

"Sorry, Barry," The two faunus apologized.

"Well," The bear faunus sighed. "Cory's gonna lay low over at the warehouse district until the heat dies down. So we've gotta bring the guy food and water to make sure he's still kicking."

"You don't really sound all that happy about it," Larry snarked.

"That's because Cory just wasted a woman who was also a mother. Now her kid is an orphan. How am I supposed to feel?" Barry spat.

The snake faunus rolled his eyes. "The kid's a human. Watch. I bet he'll grow up to discriminate faunus too and he'll probably waste one of our brothers and sisters."

Before Barry could argue with Larry some more, the door to their hideout was kicked open. The broken frame hitting Harry directly in the face and knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

"What the hell!?" Larry exclaimed before his voice is muffled when a glob of white, sticky goo that stuck to his mouth then slammed him directly into the wall, knocking him out.

Barry looked at the destroyed entrance with wide eyes. Standing there in his red and blue outfit was the masked wrestler (or former wrestler) Spider-Man.

And he looked pissed.

"Where is he," He demanded with a growl.

Barry gulped. His eyes trailed down to the fallen handgun and he quickly pounced for it to ward off his friends' assailant. Unfortunately, Spider-Man was already a step ahead as he shot a glob of webbing onto the gun, trapping it and preventing the White Fang grunt from being a threat.

"Shit…" The bear faunus glanced back at the approaching masked man and tried to think of a plan to escape. "Look, man. I don't know who you're looking for but it ain't us."

"I'm looking for a White Fang member that was in the suburbs last night. He had a hood and wore your masks." Spider-Man narrowed his eyes. "He murdered an innocent woman in cold blood."

Barry's eyes widened in shock. "Cory…"

The metahuman hears this and grabs the faunus by the scruff of his collar, lifting him up in the air with his spider strength. "Tell me where he is! NOW!" He yelled in Barry's face.

"F-forget it! I'm not ratting out a brother!" The faunus retorted with a growl.

Spider-Man grabbed Barry's left arm with one hand. "If you don't tell me where he is…" He makes his point by applying pressure to the grunt's wrist to the point the bones began to pop as Barry cried out in pain. "I'll break every bone in your body until you give me a location."

"Okay, okay!" The bear faunus finally cowed. "Abandoned warehouse district. One of them used to belong to the Schnee company!"

"Thanks," The webhead spat then threw the White Fang member into a television set, sending sparks and pieces of the electronic flying.

Barry laid there, bruised, but alive and unconscious.

Spider-Man webbed up the criminals and left an anonymous tip to the cops while he swung to the abandoned warehouse district to find his mother's killer… and have his revenge.

* * *

 **Abandoned Warehouse District**

* * *

Spider-Man swung from building to building until he finally landed on the edge of a rooftop overlooking the warehouse district. His white lens eyes narrowed as he spotted the faded symbol of the SDC and noticed a small light shining in the windows.

The arachnid leaps into the air and web-zips onto the roof of the warehouse, quietly landing on the tips of his toes as he crawled through an opening in the skyline.

When he crawled inside, Spider-Man kept a close eye on the light, which came from a small lamplight that couldn't have been on for more than a few hours. Though the mountains of pizza boxes and leftover Mistral takeout boxes was at least a sign that the murderer was still here.

And low-and-behold, coming out of a used bathroom was a man in a hooded jacket wearing a White Fang mask. Strangely enough, the guy looked kinda familiar…

' _No time to think about that. This bastard is gonna pay for what he did.'_ Aaron thought to himself as he quietly crawled along the wall. At least, it was quiet until his foot knocked off a piece of debris which sent it careening to the asphalt, spooking the criminal.

"Who's there!?" He demanded, picking up a handgun and firing wildly at the ceiling. A few of those shots forced Spider-Man to nimbly dodge with his agility thanks to his Spider-Sense. The webhead swung on a support beam and revealed himself in the light. "What the-?!"

Spidey shot a web line that stuck to the barrel of the pistol and with a swing of his arm, sent it flying out of the window. "Last night, do you remember the face of the woman you killed?"

The White Fang member gulped. "W-what's it to you, freak?!" He exclaimed.

The metahuman growled. "Everything!" He shouted, lunging at the frightened man and kicking him directly in the chest by using only a margin of his super strength. The blow sent the murderer crashing into a crate but Spider-Man wasn't about to let his mother's killer get off easily.

The spider-themed avenger grabbed the pathetic man by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the wall. Even with the White Fang mask on, the faunus was undoubtedly terrified. "Please, I'm sorry! I've got kids!" He pleaded.

"And so did that woman you killed! She had a son and now you've taken his mother away from him, you monster!" Spider-Man yelled. "And I'm gonna return the favor by beating you within an inch of your life!"

"No, please don't!"

"But first, I wanna look into the eyes of the man who killed an innocent woman," Without even a second thought, Spider-Man grabbed the mask covering the faunus's face and threw it away… only to recoil in shock when he looked at the face of his mother's killer.

...The face of the same dog faunus he let escape back at the stadium.

If he had just stopped the thief from before then his mother…

"It can't be you…" Spider-Man mumbled to himself, holding a hand over the left side of his masked face. "I should've stopped you at the stadium… I could've saved mom…"

The dog faunus, seeing as how the freak was distracted, made a run for it. Unfortunately, he didn't get far when Spider-Man recovered just long enough to web the thief's feet. With a punch to the back of the head, the faunus was rendered unconscious and the metahuman carried him outside then hung him on a streetlight like a dangling piece of fish bait.

Spider-Man took out his cellphone and sent a quick tip to the cops about the murderer's location then quickly left the scene by way of web-swinging.

' _Now I understand what mom meant…'_ Aaron thought as he swung through the city. He heard a cry for help down in an alleyway and noticed a young couple being mugged by a group of thugs. _'With my power, it was my responsibility to use them properly.'_ He dived down at the muggers and skillfully defeated each one without even using his Spider-Sense.

Without even receiving a thank you from the couple, the arachnid metahuman shot another webline and swung away to find new crimes in progress.

' _If I had stopped that mugger, my mother wouldn't have paid the price for my selfishness.'_ Aaron continued to monologue in his head.

Spider-Man came across a building on fire and swung inside, searching for anybody that still remained. He eventually found two faunus kids and carried them out of them building by leaping out of the window to land on the street below, allowing the kids to run to their parents.

' _It's like she said about my father's quote,'_ Aaron thought. _'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility.'_

The webhead sees a kitten stuck up a tree and helps get it down, handing the small animal off to the little girl who was crying for people to help her pet. Spider-Man gave the awestruck girl a two-finger salute and quickly shot a web to take off swinging into the city.

' _That's why I'll never turn down a helping hand again. I'll protect the people of this city… as the Spectacular Spider-Man!'_

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Sorry, it took me a month. I was busy with college classes and other projects. Oh, and the Venom movie. I've gotta say, it is awesome! People say it was gonna be terrible but they can stuff it down their throats because it was amazing!**

 **Sorry, I'm ranting. Uh, allow me to ask all of you this. I'm wondering which supervillain Spider-Man should face in the next chapter. I'll be setting up a poll for y'all to choose. As for the identity of the villain, I'll leave that to your imagination.**

 **Review and comment on the chapter. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
